


Pampered

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Massage, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike makes it up to Willow for spanking her. There's a luxurious hotel room, sexy clothes, champagne, a sunken tub, strawberries and whipped cream, silk ropes...and some sort of serious talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 24-26, 1998. Willow and Spike's relationship continues to grow as he begins to care more than he should and she begins to grow up very quickly. he feels the need to pamper her for spanking her and she surprises him by letting him know she didn't hate the spanking. Slowly they're making their way towards a true BDSM relationship.

Willow shifted uncomfortably on her stomach, trying to do her math assignment and not get a crick in her neck. As she ran the figures on her calculator for the fourth time and got her fourth different answer, she flung her pencil across the room in frustration and buried her face in her book.

If she could sit down for more than five minutes at a time, she might be able to get the blasted answer right!

Sighing, Willow shoved the book aside and dragged her pillow under her head. As her eyes closed, her mind went back to the night before and her memories sent a rush of longing through her.

Spike had awakened her around two in the morning and told her he would take her home. He had handed her each article of her clothing, but hadn't touched her. At each wince of pain from her, she watched his face close down even more.

He had walked her home in silence and hadn't said goodnight.

Willow hadn't known what to say to him. Her bottom had been throbbing with burning pain from the spanking and she was so confused that the pain had aroused her. She remembered Buffy's words about sometimes wanting Angel to hurt her. Willow had never suspected that she had a bit of masochist in her as well. It was a little disturbing.

Now, as eleven o'clock approached with no sign of him, Willow began to wonder if it was over. Perhaps she had angered him more than she had thought or...disgusted him. Although, she didn't think anything would disgust a vampire.

Willow sighed and shifted, wincing at the dull pain. She hadn't been able to go to school since she couldn't sit for very long. Buffy had brought her assignments over after school and Willow had lied--badly, she was sure--and said she thought it was a twenty-four hour flu thing. Buffy hadn't pushed it, but Willow remembered the questions in the other girl's eyes...questions and concern.

Suddenly, a knock on the outside door, sent her head up and a rush of delight through her. Had he come after all? Pushing herself off the bed, she hurried as fast as she could to the door and peeked out. Joy flooded her and she yanked the door open.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment, then Willow flung herself into his arms, pressing herself hard against his body. Shaken, Spike carefully embraced her and Willow shivered at the feel of his lips on the top of her head.

They both spoke at the same time. "I was worried you wouldn't want to see me."

Pulling back slightly to look into her eyes, Spike smiled in grateful relief and lowered his mouth to her's. Tightening her arms around his neck, Willow returned the tender kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear and pulled her away from her house. Holding hands they walked the half block to the spot he'd parked his convertible. Gallantly Spiked held the door open and helped her into the passenger seat.

Willow winced and shifted onto the least sore hip as he circled the car and slid behind the wheel. "Will I like this surprise?" she asked in a surprisingly husky voice.

Spike just gave her a quirky look and peeled down the street.

*****

Ten minutes later, Spike escorted Willow into the most luxurious room she had ever seen in the only high-class hotel in Sunnydale. It was decorated in antique furniture, all polished wood and delicate pastels. The carpet was a soft, deep cream plush and the walls were hung with pastoral paintings. The room was lit by candles and a roaring fire. On a table sat a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and a platter of strawberries and cream. Soft, romantic music came from hidden speakers.

Willow turned to Spike, her stunned happiness apparent on her face. Gently he touched her face, then pulled her into his arms. "It's beautiful," she whispered, anticipation making her voice shake slightly.

"So are you." He kissed her deeply, reverently, cupping her face in his hands. "In the bedroom, there are some clothes. I hope you like them. Go change," he urged her, slipping his coat off. For the first time Willow realized he was dressed much more elegantly than usual, in a pair of black dress pants, a band-collared white shirt and a beautiful brocade vest.

Eagerly, Willow walked into the bedroom to find the clothes he had chosen for her. More candlelight and a huge brass bed with a lace coverlet turned down to reveal cream colored satin sheets sent shivers through her. Willow flushed at the thought of what would hopefully happen in that bed later, then spied the clothes draped across a love seat.

Willow picked up the most beautiful, extravagant dress she had ever seen. It was emerald silk, decorated with silver thread, long with a slit up one thigh, a v-neck and held up by two tiny silver straps. There was a pair of silk stockings and a black satin garter belt, but no other underwear, just a pair of emerald suede pumps.

Blushing, Willow stripped her t-shirt and loose fitting running pants off her body, kicking her sneakers off as well. Peeling her cotton panties carefully over her sore bottom, she caught a glance of herself in a full length mirror. Her nipples had hardened in anticipation and her skin was flushed. Turning, she was able to see the purple and red bruises on her bottom and upper thighs.

Heat flooded her and she felt the moisture began to leak from deep inside her.

Willow figured out the garter belt and gently pulled on the stockings, hooking them so that they fit just at the base of the bruises. Slipping the dress over her head, she realized it fit perfectly, clinging to her young body, the bias cut giving her more curves than she had in reality. The shoes fit as well and were just low enough so she didn't wobble as she walked.

Using the brush that lay on the dressing table, Willow took her hair out of the braids, letting it fall in waves over her shoulders and back. The reflection in the mirror showed her someone she barely recognized...someone she really liked being.

With a toss of her hair, she walked back into the main room. Spike was pouring champagne into delicate crystal flutes and nearly spilled it as he stared at her. She was a vision. The emerald silk set off her red hair and pale skin. As she came closer he caught a glimpse of garter through the slit of the skirt and saw that her nipples were hard little nubs thrusting against the bodice.

With a shaking hand, he set the bottle down and offered her one of the glasses. "I knew you would look exquisite in silk," he murmured, then raised his glass. "To Willow, for looking past the demon..."

Willow raised her own glass, trying to think of something to say. "To Spike," she began softly. "For changing my world...for the better."

Smiling at each other they clinked the glasses together then each took a sip, before setting their glasses down and gliding into each others arms. As Willow pillowed her head on his shoulder, Spike began to move them to the music, his hands caressing her back.

The danced through several love songs, letting the music wash over them, pressing as close to each other as physically possible. Finally, their growing desire took over and they kissed. Spike's hands slipped under the straps of her dress and Willow lowered her arms. His hands followed the dress's progress down her arms, over her breasts and hips. He lifted her out of the pool of silk and set her down, then stepped back.

Willow felt herself blushing at the heat in his eyes and started to step out of the shoes. Spike caught her wrist shaking his head.

"Leave them on," he said hoarsely.

A shiver ran through her and then she gasped as he swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom to deposit her gently on the satin sheets on the bed. Spreading her hair on the pillows, he stepped back and looked down on her, as if he was memorizing her. She was so beautiful...and so aroused. Her thighs trembled, her nipples were erect, her lips were parted and moist. He could hear her heart racing.

Willow quivered, her fingers caressing the satin beneath her, then looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

Slowly, as if moving through mud, Spike began to undress. As he removed each article of clothing, Willow felt her breath quicken and the desire inside her swell. Just the thought of him made her hot. Just the sight of her made him want to explode.

Finally naked, Spike knelt on the bed, then rolled onto his back, his erection bobbing slightly. "This is your night, Willow. Anything you want...," he murmured.

Her brain whirling, Willow turned onto her side, sliding on the satin. Propped on one hand, she sat up, still thinking, all kinds of lascivious thoughts running through her mind. Even against the cool satin, her bottom hurt, but now it was joined by an insistent pressure between her legs. Any pressure on her bruised flesh would send little throbs of pain through her, but she wasn't sure she really cared.

Willow's other hand gently grasped his marble hard cock and squeezed, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from him. "Anything?" she asked, a glimmer of wickedness in her eyes.

Spike nodded, swallowing hard as she gave his cock a hard tug. Willow slid from the bed and walked over to the window, feeling very sexy knowing she was naked except for the garter belt and silk stockings.

The long drapes were closed, but when opened they were tied back by silky ropes. Carrying two of the ropes, she returned to the bed.

Spike's eyebrows rose at the sight of the ropes, but he didn't protest as she tied each of his wrists to the corner posts of the brass bed. The ropes were long, giving him some leeway and Spike knew he could break them, but he relaxed, waiting to see where she took this. So, his lovely redhead was into bondage?

Willow licked her lips, then crawled back onto the bed. Swinging one leg across his chest, careful not to kick him with the heels, she straddled him, putting her bottom in his face. Spike winced at the close view of the mottled bruises marring her pale, delicate skin, framed by the black satin straps of the garter belt. As she moved backwards, he placed a kiss on her bottom, causing her to jerk in surprise.

Silk clad knees caressed his bound arms as she lifted her hips and settled her hot, wet pussy over his hungry mouth. She was such a quick learner...Spike's tongue found her hard clitoris and began to play with it before finally sucking it between his lips.

Willow moaned and moved on his mouth, her fingers digging into the satin sheets. Rubbing her tender nipples over his hard stomach, Willow reached for his cock, sliding it into her hungry mouth. As hot flames shot through her, she sucked hard, not wanting to be gentle. Her tiny hands pumped his cock into her mouth.

Feeling her own climax approaching, she sucked him deeper, bobbing her head on his cock. As the pleasure built in him, Spike pulled on the ropes reflexively, pushing his face into her pulsing pussy, lapping her from one end to the other. He could hear her moaning around his cock and as she began to swirl her tongue around the tip, he thrust his hips up, spilling himself in her hot mouth.

Eagerly Willow swallowed, continuing to pump his jerking cock for the last drop. As she pulled her mouth free, her own climax hit. She yelled, thrusting down hard onto his mouth as her body shook in hot pleasure.

Slowly, breathing hard, Willow turned around and collapsed next to him, resting her head on one of his bound arms. Glancing up, she saw the moisture covering his face and reddened. "That's me..."

"That's you," he answered her.

Not caring, Willow pressed her mouth to his, pushing her tongue between his lips. Spike kissed her back, feeling his cock begin to twitch again. "How long are you going to leave me tied up?" he asked.

Willow shrugged and slid her hand down to his swelling cock. "Till I get bored."

At the delicious thought of endless hours of sex with her, Spike came fully erect. Grinning, Willow crawled across his body, rubbing her silk clad legs against his thighs as her hands caressed his chest. Raising up, she impaled herself on his cock and moaned as he filled her. Her hands found her breasts and fondled the nipples as she began to move on him, answering his eager thrusts.

After two more violent orgasms from bouncing on Spike's cock and fingering her clitoris and taut nipples, Willow rolled off him and lay on her back, gasping. Finally, she pushed herself off the bed and, staggering a bit, left the bedroom.

Spike watched in interest as she made two trips to the outer room. The first time she brought back the champagne and a glass, which she placed on the nightstand. The second time, she carried the platter of strawberries and cream, which she placed on his stomach, before settling next to him.

He watched as Willow dipped a strawberry in the cream, kept chilled like caviar in ice, then sucked the fruit between her lips. Lust roared through him again and he leered at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Willow caught a glimpse of his growing erection, then she dipped another strawberry in the cream and held it up to his lips. Spike ate the strawberry, then licked the juice from her fingers.

Willow moaned as he sucked her pinky into his mouth. "I...I wasn't sure you ate...food, that is."

"Don't need to, but...it does have some uses."

Kissing him, Willow tasted the sweetness of cream and slight sourness of the berry, then she reached over and poured a glass of champagne. Spike lifted his head and let her pour some of the sparkling wine into his mouth, then watched as she sipped the rest, before reaching for another strawberry and popping it in her mouth.

"Does alcohol affect you?" she asked.

"Not much. It supposedly loosens inhibitions." He leered at her again, arching his eyebrows. "Not something you seem to have a problem with."

Willow blushed and poured herself another glass, first offering some more to him, before drinking it and eating a few more strawberries.

As tingling flowed through her, she set the empty glass down and leaned down to kiss him again. Spike responded hungrily, tasting the wine, strawberries and that flavor that was uniquely Willow.

Growing warm and bold, Willow dipped her finger into the bowl of cream and smeared it over his lips. Spike resisted the urge to lick it off and was rewarded with her delicate tongue dancing across his lips, cleaning off the cream.

With a grin, Willow took some more cream, this time smearing it over one of her puckered nipples, gasping at the coolness. Moving up the bed, she leaned down, her hands guiding the nipple to his open mouth.

Hungrily Spike sucked the cream from her nipple, worrying it with his tongue and teeth. Willow whimpered and felt the familiar pulse and moisture between her thighs.

Pulling back, she dipped her whole hand in the cream and turned towards his bobbing erection.

"Willow," Spike groaned, realizing her intentions.

Willow giggled and smeared the cream all over his cock and balls, then sat back and licked her fingers clean as she watched the cold, foamy cream drip down his hard, long cock. She giggled again, moved the platter to the table, then lowered her head to his stomach and began to place little kisses on him.

Spike jerked at each hot touch of her mouth, pulling on the ropes that held him. He watched helplessly as Willow pillowed her head on his stomach, to gaze at his throbbing cock. "Um, Willow?" he mumbled, squirming.

"Yes?" she asked in a sly voice, just breathing onto his cock.

Straining against the ropes, Spike rolled his abdomen, trying to force her mouth to touch him.

"You're killing me," he groaned through clenched teeth as the pleasure in his cock became pain.

"You're already dead," she teased, placing a brief kiss on the base of his stomach that nearly sent him out of his skin. Willow grinned and decided to take pity on him. Moving slightly, she stuck her tongue out and licked at the cream on his balls.

Spike shuddered and growled, nearly pitching her off of him.

Starting at the base, Willow began to lick the cream off of him, swirling her tongue from his balls to the sensitive tip, then moving and doing another section. Spike thrust his hips repeatedly, trying to get her take him in her mouth, but she ignored him, moving methodically around his cock, licking him clean. She never touched him long enough to bring him to climax, only long enough to increase the tension.

Nearly blind with pleasure, Spike tensed his arms and tore through the ropes. Feeling his hands in her hair, Willow engulfed his cock in her mouth, sucking hard. Roaring Spike came, holding her head down as his cock spurted for what seemed forever.

Willow sucked eagerly, swallowing quickly, moving her tongue around him still, loving the combined tastes in her mouth. Finally his cock began to soften and his hands fell away from her head. Willow sat up and swayed dizzily, then collapsed next to him. Spike's arm curled around her, bringing her against his side, her head on his shoulder.

"Was that fun?" he finally asked in a husky voice.

"Well, I liked it," she answered mischievously.

Spike sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Two and a half weeks ago you were a virgin. Tonight you sucked cream off my cock. Who would have thought you'd take to it so eagerly?"

Willow glanced up at him with a puzzled look on her face, taking in his solemn expression.

"Willow, do you ever think about what we're doing?" he asked quietly.

"I think about it all the time," she answered with a blush, wrapping one arm across his chest.

"No, I mean this...is it a relationship? Can we call it that? Should we call it that?"

Willow stiffened slightly. The hard questions, the ones she had avoided since their second meeting, were finally being asked. "I don't want to think about it," she replied.

"So, we just go on instinct?" Spike wondered if that was what he really wanted, then mentally shrugged. If she didn't want to discuss this now...well, it was her night after all.

Willow raised her head and rolled, half covering him. "Why spoil what works?" She tried to grin, got dizzy and hiccuped.

Spike laughed. "You're drunk, luv."

Willow gave him an indignant look and crawled off the bed. "Is there a bathroom around here somewhere?" she mumbled as she weaved towards an open door.

A moment later Spike heard her squeal of joy and grinned, figuring she'd found the Jacuzzi built for two. Stretching, he rose from the bed, waited for her to use the facilities, then grabbed the half-empty bottle of champagne and followed her into the bathroom.

Willow knelt by the sunken bath, filling it with steaming hot water. With his toe Spike hit the switch that turned on the jets and grinned at her exclamation of joy.

"I've never...oooh, it looks so wonderful."

Spike crouched down beside her and set the bottle on the edge of the marble tub. "I thought it might feel good on your bruises." Gently he brushed the hair from her flushed cheek and kissed her, then reached down and took her shoes off. Urging her onto her side, he lifted one foot and slid his hands up the silk, reaching for the straps on her thighs.

Pleasure darted through her and Willow bit her lip, burying her face in her arm as his cold hands slowly, sensuously unhooked and peeled each stocking down her legs. His fingers lingered on the soles of her feet, caressing and teasing until she whimpered in desire.

Spike rolled her onto her stomach and unhooked the garter belt, then bent and began to place light kisses on her bruised bottom. Groaning, Willow arched against his mouth, raising herself to her knees and glancing over her shoulder to watch him kiss her trembling buttocks.

Realizing the tub was full, Spike gave her one last kiss and reached over to turn off the taps. "In you go."

Willow slid into the bubbling water and gasped at the sensations that flooded her. Carefully settling herself on the bottom of the tub, she leaned back against the side, closing her eyes as the jets of water hit her breasts and legs.

She felt Spike join her in the water, sitting facing her, his legs sliding along the outside of her's. "Feel good?" he asked.

Willow nodded, sinking further into the hot water. Her toes began to rub against his inner thighs. Spike's eyes narrowed as he watched a smile cross her parted lips. Over the sound of the Jacuzzi, he could hear her breathing deepen and increase.

Suddenly, her toes touched his flaccid penis, sending a bolt of electricity through him. The smile on her face had turned into a grin, an evil grin. Grabbing her foot, Spike tugged her towards him, moving to join her in the middle of the tub.

Her eyes popping open, Willow floundered for a minute, then let him pull her onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their mouths met in hungry passion and Willow squirmed, rubbing against his growing erection, the pain in her bottom muted by the water.

"Insatiable," he murmured against her lips.

Willow nodded and giggled lustily, tightening her legs around him. "I'm young and horny. So, sue me." Reaching around him she grabbed the bottle and held it up to his lips. Spike drank some of the champagne, then watched as she took a big gulp.

"As I may have mentioned, you're drunk, sweet. You're going to regret this in the morning," he chided.

Carefully setting the bottle down, Willow gave him a hot look, then buried her mouth in his throat, sucking and biting. "I don't regret anything," she whispered before sticking her tongue in his ear.

Spike slipped one hand between them and began to caress her breasts, scraping his fingernails across her tender nipples. She moaned and sucked at his ear, her fingers, digging into his shoulders.

"Now, please," she begged, thrusting her hips against him, nearly causing his eyes to cross at the lust that rushed through him.

His hands clamped around her breasts, trying to still her bouncing before he spilled himself prematurely in the water. "Luv, there is such a thing as foreplay," he began.

"Don't want foreplay. Wanna be fucked."

At her slurred orders, Spike shrugged and slipped his hands down to her hips. Lifting her, ignoring her gasps of pain, he thrust her down on his rampaging cock. Willow's eyes flew open and her breath caught in her throat as he filled her again. She could feel him throbbing against her tender inner walls and whimpered in pleasure.

Spike watched the emotions cross her face--pleasure, pain, lust, joy--then raised her and thrust her down again. She squealed and he smiled, looking into her glazed eyes.

Slowly he moved them, sliding them in the tub, until her back rested against one end. Briefly pulling out of her and ignoring her whining, he rose to his knees, then spread her legs wide.

Willow braced her feet against the sides of the tub, then yelled as he thrust his cock deep inside her. Water sloshed as she arched into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Spike's hands found her bottom and pulled her up against him. She yelled again, the sound muffled against his chest as the hot pleasure caused by his churning cock mixed with his handling her bruised bottom.

It felt wonderful as their bodies slammed together, sending water over the sides of the tub.

The friction of his chest rubbing over her tender nipples, the bubbling water hitting her sensitized skin, and the base of his cock brushing her throbbing clitoris, sent her over the edge. Yelling a third time, Willow climaxed, her body trembling, her legs locking around his driving hips.

Spike caught her mouth and thrust his tongue inside as he exploded in her, driving her back against the tub as his body shuddered.

*****

Fifteen minutes later, after climbing weakly out of the tub and trying to sop up some of the water, Willow let him wrap her in a fluffy white robe and carry her into the main room. After setting her down on the love seat in front of the fire, he knelt naked on the hearth and stirred up the embers.

Willow shifted onto one hip and watched him, his muscles moving beneath his beautiful, pale skin as he built the fire back to a comforting blaze. She had never really taken the opportunity to just look at him. He was truly gorgeous.

As if he knew she was watching him, Spike turned slowly and rose to his feet. She blushed at the intense look in his eyes, then moaned as her head swam. Briefly returning to the bedroom for his trousers, Spike pulled them on, then joined her on the love seat. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he gently tugged her head down against his chest.

"Dizzy?" he whispered.

Willow nodded in response. "Dizzy but exhilarated. Is that weird?"

"Luv, everything about us is weird. I can live with it."

She snuggled against him, sliding her arm around his waist. "Me too."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, watching the flames of the fire, then Spike shifted her slightly. "I have one more surprise."

"Hm?"

"Take off the robe and lay down in front of the fire, on your stomach."

Willow glanced up at him through her lashes, then rose on unsteady legs and removed the robe. Stretching out on her stomach on the fake fur rug, she made a purring noise. "Um, feels good."

"This will feel better," he promised. Spike knelt beside her and Willow pillowed her head on her hands, continuing to stare into the fire. The touch of something cool being smoothed on her bottom made her jerk, then she relaxed as Spike gently massaged her bruised flesh.

"Oooh, does feel good."

"I'm glad." He continued to massage her in gentle caresses. "I'm sorry."

Surprised, Willow turned her head and looked up at him. There was a chagrined look on his face and a strange pleasure rushed through her. "Sorry? But, why?"

His eyes widened as he realized her confusion was real. "For spanking you like a child. For letting Dru do that to you," he tried to explain, fighting down the anger at himself that simmered under the surface as he finished rubbing the healing cream into the ugly bruises.

Feeling something like joy well inside her, Willow raised herself onto one hip and reached out to caress his face, wanting to banish the strange look on his face. Anger? Concern? "Spike," she began softly. "I'm not angry at you. I'm kinda angry at myself for being so stupid. I...I could have been killed." She swallowed hard at the thought, then forced herself to continue. "You stopped Drusilla from killing me, but she could have done it and not brought me to you. I know that. It scares me...a lot. But, you don't."

"Willow, I could have sent her away, taken you home." Her fingers brushing over his lips silenced him.

"It wasn't horrible. Okay, my jaw is still a little sore, but considering the alternatives..." A mischievous smirk crept across her lips and she slid her hand around to the back of his neck. "Actually, it kinda turned me on."

Spike stared at her and she tugged his head down to kiss him softly.

"It turned you on, too," she whispered against his mouth before pushing her tongue inside to meet his. Spike pulled her closer, matching her gentle kiss as he draped her across his lap.

"And the spanking?" he asked hesitantly.

Willow flushed a little more at the memories and stared at his chin. "It hurt...maybe it went on too long and left me a little damaged...but, oh God, Spike, it made me come so hard." Her voice died away and she pressed her lips to his throat. Swallowing, she found her voice again, the champagne making her bolder than normal. "If I'm naughty...feel free to spank me again...just maybe not so long...but hard, hard is good." And she bit his chin.

End


End file.
